Sesshomaru's Supermarket Chronicles
by RiceCakeUsoppDono-Seeds
Summary: When Rin assigns Sesshomaru the task of getting ingredients for tonight's dinner, will he be able to come back with everything she needs? (Modern setting)


"Why would Rin request apples?" The white-haired man asked himself as he looked down the extensive list of food. Times had been awkward once Sesshomaru, a once eligible bachelor, had adopted a young child. He didn't want to admit it, but it changed his life. His daily routine of eating dinner at different five-star restaurants had soon changed into home cooked meals by his new addition. He didn't have a verbal way of saying it, but he was almost content with his new, slow-paced life.

It did feel weird, though. Having to wake up to take care of a young child would be a turnoff to some people, but Sesshomaru didn't face that much. No, instead Rin was more self-sufficient. She did things on her own but was always there by Sesshomaru's side. She cooked dinner for him, helped him clean the apartment, and even helped with buying groceries. Sesshomaru hardly ever did that for himself. He had to get used to the lifestyle, even if he didn't choose to be a part of it.

Suddenly, he realized how much he needed the young girl by his side. Without her, he had troubles with the laundry. He had a maid to do most of the housework, but Rin insisted on having the two of them work together. Was that something a child wanted? Those questions did produce migraines whenever the man thought about it too much. But, that wasn't the problem at hand now. No, the real probably was something he had never done. Grocery shopping.

Now, walking around the large supermarket did seem troubling. Every time he pushed the cart around, it would produce such a horrible sound that it urked him, but the young man didn't act upon his urges to get rid of it. No, instead he endured it just like he endured the constant stares of little kids as he walked by. Was it because of his long hair? Was it the way his face looked?

"Tsk…" The man clicked his tongue as he pushed the cart through the aisles. "Apples?" He repeated in his head as he looked around. Why didn't the list come with instructions? How was he suppose to navigate around the supermarket if the signs above were so vague? Who puts chips in the same aisle as baking ingredients!? That was so idiotic it put a bad taste in Sesshomaru's mouth.

The man clicked his nails against the handles of the cart as he noticed a sign that said produce. Apples are produce, so they should be there? Sesshomaru pushed his way through the abundance of middle-aged women with uncontrollable kids crying and throwing cereal boxes onto the floor. Was that how Sesshomaru was seen by the parents? Was he being seen as a single father that had lost his child through such crowds? Hell no, hopefully. His golden eyes scanned around until he noticed the red pyramid of apples next to a green pyramid of apples. But, how many did she want? Did she want the red or green apples? So many questions waved through the man's head as he sorted out five of two different varieties.

Now, next on the list was meat. Pork, to be more specific. She must have been wanting to make a special dinner if she wanted him to get pork. Luckily, the apples were next to the meat section. His beady eyes looked over the selection of meats.

"Chicken, goat, beef…" He mumbled under his breath. Why was there no pork? What was such a special occasion that he couldn't even get pork? Would chicken suffice? No, Rin wanted pork, and, no matter how tough on the outside the young man seemed, he was still a sucker for Rin. His search prevailed as he saw the last package of pork belly slices. She really wasn't specific on the cuts of meat, but pork belly slices were easy and versatile.

Out reached his hand for the last package and before he knew it, it had disappeared. But, where the hell did it go?

Sesshomaru gasped as he looked around to see if it had fallen, but he froze once he heard a cart pushing away. There left an old lady as she stuffed her cart with the last package of pork slices. She left with a smile on her wrinkly face, but all Sesshomaru could see were Rin's dinner plans slowly fading away.


End file.
